


this is fine!

by orphan_account



Series: looked into the eyes of a college student, pretty sure the dude’s in debt [2]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: closing shift with ted and travis,,





	this is fine!

night falls, the lights bright and luminescent, behind the building stood a group of people. a puddle was forming in between them as water drips from the roof, an aftermath of the rain this afternoon. there was a clear divide, two stood near the back door, in front of them was a fairly large group so no kidding that they were outnumbered. ted wasn’t worried about what was standing directly in their path; he was worried about travis unintentionally causing a problem with his questionable motives. man, all he wanted to do was take the trash out and he thinks he won’t even be able to that in peace.

“hello!” the taller man remained stoned-face as travis chirped out a greeting.

one of the men grunt in response, the atmosphere gets heavier than the minute. the curly-haired boy in front of him initiates the conversation, ted makes sure to listen carefully to what he’s saying. yep, basic conversation, why are you here, what do you want, nothing to worry about.

“well, i’m not going to do any of that,” he huffs out, crossing his arms on his chest.

“you’re outnumbered, there’s no possible way that you can hold the fort down, boy.”

“hmm,” travis purses his lips in thought, “i think i can take all of you on.”

from behind the shorter man, ted’s look darkened.

“we’ll see about that,” 

the lights shining from behind them cast a very intimidating shadow across the two’s faces, the taller mouths something to one of the guys.

‘bad idea’

,,

it’s closing time and ted couldn’t even do that without any disruptions. sure, they’re gaining popularity in the underground markets, but they’re not helpless. sheesh! the nerve of some people.

he hears soft snoring by the counter. travis’s head laid on one of the tables he was wiping, this really took the energy out of him. his watch beeps, indicating that it’s already one am.

it’s time to pack up.


End file.
